Entangle
by Aquamarine Dragon
Summary: For one month, Byakuya is tortured with visiting Princesses. In them, he finds something he wouldn't expect. A Princess aiming for bankai with a past that would make most nobles tremble. A Princess, indeed...
1. Preface

Few fair warnings.

-NOT a baby making story, just to get that out.. Hehe.

-Romantic-cal, but takes a while to progress outside of occasional hints. Yeah, I went there.

-This is an edited version (AKA, slightly revised yet still **flawed**) of deleted stories titled "It's China, Not Chinatsu.", "Dreams of the Dead" and the one-shot, "One Month."

I was just gonna let the story go. But for the past year almost, China won't STFU in my head, being unhappy she never got to finish her story out and live happily ever and after and whatever.. So, with that.. Be warned I frequently update when I'm on a mission, but I'm in it for quality this time around. This is a long note, mine are usually short..

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>.

Slate gray eyes stared into the wall, head only slightly tilted to show interest. "If a incidence like Aizen Sōsuke were to happen upon the Soul Society again, an heir would be beneficial to the Kuchiki clan," The third elder spoke.

Eyes closed, thinking of what they were asking. An heir required marriage. It had finally come to the point where the elders had become fed up with waiting for him to find another wife on his own. While they formed questions, they were clearly demanding things of him as the head of the clan. A sigh that formed, never left lips. It was time, he supposed, even if he still wasn't ready to let go.

"I see," Kuchiki Byakuya spoke, reopening his eyes.

The next elder took a breath, "We have arranged for our selection of clan princesses to join you one at a time, three times a week for the next month. We hope from within them, at least one will be satisfactory to you."

A miniscule smirk formed. "Satisfactory," was very loosely used. It seemed it was meant for him to choose one at the end if he could help it. The noble doubted he would choose a noble woman. They all had the same recipe to catch attention. Over tea, they would ask about his job while feigning interest and then make high mentions of their families. They all acted the same while looking different. He knew this, and the reason was why he found Hisana so infatuating.

The man wasn't looking at all forward to the arrangements, but for his clan, he would make some attempt. So he bowed and left the elders to their thoughts.

* * *

><p>I'll still update without reviews.. But reviews make me happy (like they do everyone else). Even just a smiley face will do. Is Tennyo a zanpakuto in Bleach? No. So I don't own it, but Tite Kubo should rip off Tennyo. I wouldn't even be bothered to contact him or anyone else, I'd just be happy. I'm amazed at her. . My beautiful heavenly nymph who I wish lived in my inner world and not my imagination.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Part I**  
><strong>-The Beginning-<strong>

It's late Wednesday afternoon when the Kuchiki noble arrives home from the sixth division offices. As he walks through the estate, he predicts that the noble girl for the evening has already gone home. He glances into the room his servants had been placing the young women to wait only to find it dark. The noble relaxes, pleased not to spend an hour or more over tea this late into the evening.

His relief is cut short.

A man approaches him and bows low, "Kuchiki-sama. The Miyagi clan Princess is awaiting your arrival at the koi pond."

Byakuya nods slightly, moving towards the gardens. Although, he was surprised. This was unusual for a princess who visited him. It was expected to talk over tea. He frowns, she had probably only relocated into the gardens. When he arrives, he finds a woman draped in a purple kimono, leaning forward to look at the koi fish. Chestnut hair was pulled high but still tickled the middle of her back. The woman was barely a total of five feet and as he approached, saw she had younger features than he had been seeing for the last few weeks.

The noble woman tilts her head, noticing a controlled flare of reiatsu turning into the gardens. She smiles, glad to know her sensing abilities are well even though it's been two or more years since she's had to sense anyone other than her family members. Just as the infamous Kuchiki Byakuya approaches, she turns to face him with a slight bow. "Good evening, Kuchiki-sama. I hope you don't mind that I traveled from tradition of my fellow princesses," she grins, taking on a sweet voice that made her skin crawl. This isn't who she really is.

Byakuya noticed several things as she faced him, almond shaped eyes as big and open as the blue sky which their color resembled. Chestnut fringes framed a face that was free of any make up. If not for the way she addressed him and the robes she wore, he never would have assumed she was a wealthy noble woman. Beautiful, she was in the way she didn't try and better herself for him, or presumably anyone else.

He moves, fixing his eyes into the now dark waters of the pond. "What is your name?"

She moves too, following his gaze, "Miyagi Chinatsu, eldest princess of the Miyagi clan."

Chinatsu twitches nervously, her hair sliding against her back as she adjusts her weight. She wasn't nervous about being here, or being in front of a noble from one of the greatest clans in the Soul Society. In her home, she had gradually revealed her spiritually pressure to her family, so she could relax without them realizing it's extent. She was afraid with Kuchiki Byakuya being a taicho of the Gotei Thirteen that if she revealed too much, he would notice she wasn't at the normal level of a princess. Princesses generally had little to almost no reiatsu, since they never dared experiment with it to allow it to grow.

Byakuya watches in his peripheral vision as the princess adjusts into a stance he recognized. It was very low key and not fully into the stance. Chinatsu's feet were planted firmly, so if for some odd reason someone were to attack her, she wouldn't topple over immediately. He imagined if she had the right training, she could easily move into further into it and go so far as to counter attack.

Chinatsu glares into the water, tempted to release her reiatsu full blast, just for once. She'd be kicked from her family for hiding it from them, sure. Miyagi Chinatsu didn't mind that thought at all - but she didn't want to make things hard for her siblings. Her sister wanted the life of a princess, Chinatsu knew, but Chinatsu didn't want that for herself.

Some moments after their awkward silence continued, a koi fish splashed across the surface, barely splattering much of any water on the pair. However, in her tense situation Miyagi threw her arms up and just for a split second, revealed a small amount of her reiatsu. The small amount was more than enough to be three times the normal princess.

Moments later, all she could do was beg he hadn't noticed, pretending it hadn't happened. Then she realized she should have some reaction to the fish, to laugh or to freak out over being splashed with water? She cursed, her crappy sense of being a princess was failing her more than ever now.

Byakuya eyes widened just a fraction, reiatsu had been revealed from the princess that was unnatural for a spirit who wasn't in a division. It was raw energy that was clearly controlled. Control like that took years, he had to admit.

"Miyagi Chinatsu, what division are you from?"

Almond eyes widened in shock and then lowered in sadness, "Couldn't hide it, could I? I've only been to the academy for family show. My family loathes the idea of any of us joining the divisions. They're really old and stupid ideals, I know. I really think they wasted publicity putting me through academy if they were gonna forbid me from being a shinigami," Miyagi Chinatsu turns her head from him, anger showing itself through her tensing figure.

Now he _was _curious. He didn't know why, he couldn't gauge her potential but he wanted to.

A slight laugh leaves her lips, "Sorry, I don't know why I think you would care. I guess I'm just tired of keeping everything bottled in right now. I'm really just _so _tempted to make you livid just so you'll tell my family. Then I can run off to join the eleventh division or something," she laughs, waving her hand gently like she was shooing a bug.

He turns to look at her fully, "The eleventh division? Those men are horrible pigs that do nothing but fight."

She smiles wildly, "Yeah, I know, but it's a start right? Kenpachi could care less if I were to just show up one day. The hell with my presence until they realize my zanpakuto isn't direct combat. At least I'd have the chance of transferring."

Gray eyes slit, "You have shikai?"

She defiantly stares into his eyes with a sheepish look, "Just because my family forbids me from being a shinigami, doesn't mean I'm just going to ignore my Tennyo. After all, she's much better company than the men I have to meet. Honestly, I'd rather have my teeth pulled by an arrancar than deal with most of them."

The noble couldn't make anything out of this girl. In every sense he should be disgusted with her bold attitude and careless way of speaking. In a small way, he very much was. This story she was telling however, was far more intriguing. He knew a lot of noble men weren't like him, they wanted wives and would simply just pick the one with the prettiest face. In a way, he couldn't blame her for thinking of them in that sense, because it was more than true. But the audacity to say so, was somewhere between revolting and admirable. But his focus was on the fact she possessed a shikai. Gaining shikai is a feat that is far underrated. "Tennyo, is it?" he asks, crossing his arms into his sleeves.

Chinatsu nods, looking away from him but pride radiated off her, "My heavenly nymph." Her smiles fades, "Why do you care?"

Byakuya could have told her that he was looking for a tenth seat officer. After all the previous one had retired since the last division evaluation. The next evaluation was in a weeks time, but still, he didn't tell her. Kuchiki Byakuya had created a plan. This Princess - who was far from acting like one - had potential and he wanted to see how much there was.

* * *

><p>Edited at 2 AM. So, I might've made it worse. But I hope it's smoother and more enjoyable. To those who are new, thanks for reading and leaving reviews isn't a must-do-or-die situation, though, they do make me smile as I check my email in the morning. Just smiley faces can do it for me.<p>

Several things though.

-I don't own Bleach, duhh. Why do we do this, again? Buut, it'd be awesome if Tite Kubo stole Tennyo, I'd be TOTALLY okay with it.

-I update almost weekly (usually Sunday afternoons), unless writers block keeps me from it or Algebra 2 homework..

-China's not ME, I made her up 100 percent. Though, influence was involved from various places, so you'll never know if any came from me, haha! I wish I was in her boots in this though. I need a man in my life, so seriously..

Much love!


	3. Chapter 2

It seemed the late afternoon always brought useless and endless paperwork. Not only that, but it was doubled since evaluation day had finally arrived and the paperwork needed to be completely in time for the banquet tomorrow night, where the members of the sixth division would come together to celebrate their promotions, if they had any. Byakuya had started this just two years ago, when he realized he should show some form of kindness to all of his subordinates. His overall attitude hadn't changed much, aside from that detail but he wasn't the same taicho he was when he first became one. There is no doubt.

He signs his name, showing he was promoting Rikichi to third seat then took another form to apply another to sixth seat. Then, he came to the paper that showed the tenth seat was vacant. He remembered his visit with Miyagi Chinatsu, who burned into his casual thoughts more than once. He'd taken a risk writing to the Miyagi clan elders about allowing Chinatsu to join the sixth division.

Of course, he had done research and found she had entered the academy at a very young age and was surprised to know she must have been training herself for nearly a century. He doubted she did so without any help, and it would require questioning. Byakuya knew if the woman had ever heard of what he had done, she was begging for the window of opportunity. The Miyagi clan had a week to give it thought and now that he was at the last minute to wait, he guessed his plan had failed.

And for the second time in a short interval, the noble man was proved wrong.

"Taicho!" Renji called from outside the door, and the noble allowed him entry.

"Yes, Renji?" Byakuya asks, giving the fukutaicho a glance before looking through the profiles of those who could take the position.

"There is a woman who came to the office, she says she's here to apply for the tenth position, Taicho," Renji says, standing in the doorway.

Byakuya continues his work nonchalantly, "What is her name?"

Renji thinks for a moment, "Miyagi Chinatsu, I think."

Byakuya nods, "Send her in."

Some minutes later, he is met with the sight of Miyagi Chinatsu standing in a shinigami uniform. She waits until Renji leaves to smile, "I can get use to this, I think. The uniforms are much more comfortable than the ones I remember from academy."

Byakuya lays down his pen, "You have not gotten the position yet, Miyagi."

Chinatsu gives him a sheepish look him remembers, staring directly into his eyes as she had before. He couldn't make himself look away and resume his cool attitude as he usually did. "You wouldn't have made all the trouble if you didn't think I could get the position. I thank you, your influence changed their mind significantly."

Chinatsu walks forward, hand on his desk. When he looks, the noble sees that the hilt of the zanpakuto at her hip is a deep forest green with her free hand on the hilt. She follows his gaze, "I don't really know what to do being able to carry it around instead of hiding it under things in my closet," she laughs, "Anyway, what do I need to do to get the tenth seat position?"

Byakuya sighs, glancing at the paper even though he knew without looking what the requirements were. "You'll need to showcase fair use of Hohō and Zanjutsu. I'd like to see your shikai."

Chinatsu moved her hand from the desk and pushed her fringe back, "With all that, a woman can get nervous. I'm assuming I'll have an opponent?"

Then the noble felt brave, "Yes, Abarai-fukutaicho will be your opponent."

Shivers traveled down the woman's spine. Now she was nervous. What the hell was he thinking? She hasn't had an opponent at all for some thirty years. The last one she really sparred with any effort might have been of a fukutaicho position if he had joined the Gotei thirteen. Her experience gave her no confidence, as she hadn't seen him in so many years she lost count.

"At least that gives me room to use all of my abilities, right?" she breathed quietly.

About ten minutes later, a small crowd had formed around the training grounds. Most were division members, but there were a few from other squads. Byakuya looked to Chinatsu who stood on one end of the crowd, with Renji on the other. Her face showed she was unconcerned there was a crowd of at least twenty speculators, but she glared in Renji's direction, signifying that she was nervous.

"Abarai, refrain from using your shikai. Miyagi, you should remember your requirements, use your shikai when you're comfortable. Begin when you are ready."

Upon his words, everyone respectfully took a few steps back.

"She claims to have shikai.." Ikkaku's eyes slit, watching the girl carefully.

"You're suggesting she's lied about it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika looks up, only to find Ikkaku rubbing the back of his neck.

Ikkaku rubs his chin, "I recognize her. A few years ago, I heard someone talking about training a noble from the Miyagi clan. It must be her. I also heard that Kuchiki-Taicho was meeting Princesses of Noble clans. I think she's trying to impress him."

"It's very unlike you to assume such things," Yumichika raises his eyebrow before turning back in time to watch China disappear in a blur of shunpo, blade free from it's cavern to attack Renji. The fukutaicho had just enough time to react. The Zanpakuto met in screeching clashes, and it took carefully trained eyes to see who initiated which strike.

"Renji's holding back," Yumichika sighed.

Ikkaku scoffed, "He has to, she's already moving on the defense and they just started."

Byakuya watched with a slightly furrowed brow, but not enough for anyone to notice. Chinatsu finally moved away a pace or two and sighed, "Sorry, Abarai-fukutaicho. I'm a little more rusty than I thought.."

Kuchiki-Taicho found himself praying that it was all that it was, and the statement he'd heard from Ikkaku Madarame was not true. He watched Renji's figure relax just a fraction of an inch at her words, and with a speed not even he could watch Chinatsu had disarmed Renji.

"Did that really just happen?" Rikichi exclaimed from aside Byakuya.

"Tch. She's not even taking advantage of what she just did," Ikkaku sighed.

"Because it would be a shame to end my assessment so quickly without shikai, besides I just used a cheap trick anyway." Chinatsu smiled, risking the glance towards Ikkaku while Renji reclaimed his Zabimaru.

Renji grit his teeth, reprimanding himself for relaxing at all and stepped forward to continue the fight. Chinatsu closed her eyes and whispered, "Entangle, Tennyo," and shoved her blade into the ground. Barely a second later, ten giant evergreen vines rip from the ground beneath Renji's feet and he had to use shunpo to get away from them. The ten vines unraveled like a blooming flower and everyone watched in wonder as Chinatsu jumped onto one, immediately lifting herself up some forty feet into the air.

The other nine vines crept across the ground, climbing into the air only to dive for Renji with razor sharp accuracy while their owner stood perched high above, looking down like a hawk. Renji uses shunpo, jumping up to attack Chinatsu in the air but she throws out her arms, diving into the center her vines created.

As the vines begin to retreat so Chinatsu can pull her blade from the ground, Renji takes advantage. Renji goes in for the attack, Chinatsu's eyes widen while she tries to pull her blade from the ground, but not soon enough. A shallow gash goes down the middle of her back to her hip.

Everyone waits for the girl of nobility to gasp out in pain, but were sadly mistaken when she wasted no time in attacking Renji's thigh as he landed on the ground. "Tch, not bad." Renji spoke as he took a distance so both of them could consider how badly injured they were.

"Thanks," Chinatsu breaths, forcing herself to stand up straight despite her injury while Renji shifted his weight carefully. Chinatsu finally took the opportunity to bring out her other shikai release. "Purify, Tennyo!" Everyone watched with a bemused expression as the hilt and blade of her katana turned to a perfect crystal color.

Byakuya's eyes suddenly replicated Ikkaku's in their slit appearance. A navy blue reiatsu seeped off the blade and made him wary of it's possibilities. With observant eyes, he noticed the reiatsu was sneaking through the grass and forward towards Renji.

Renji came forward and attacked her again and when their blades met and he became focused, noticing the navy blue fog. The reiatsu rose into the air transforming into pure water. It came down like a wave onto the fukutaicho and carried him backwards several feet. It took the muffled call for Zabimaru to slaughter the wave. Zabimaru came forth to connect with Chinatsu's side.

Both Renji and Chinatsu were panting heavily when Byakuya called for them to stop and signal the assessment was over. Two healers from Squad 4 went to either ones aid and Byakuya went forward to Chinatsu. "You held yourself very well, Miyagi Chinatsu."

Chinatsu smiles from where she sits, "Thank you, Kuchiki-Taicho. Did I pass?"

Byakuya resisted the urge to smile, keeping his apathetic gaze, "Fool, is that all you care about?"

"Yes, it is," she laughs, "Because if I've made the tenth seat I have something to tell you."

Byakuya stared at the girl intently and she closed her eyes under the pressure of his stare, "What is it?"

"So I've made it?"

"Would I have asked, if you had not?"

Chinatsu smiles, daring to gaze directly into his gray eyes again, "Call me China."

Byakuya shook his head and turned, "As always, bold in everything you say, Miyagi Chinatsu," and then he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>And the crazy, I NEED TO WRITE THIS, came back pretty major. I read the last chapter I wrote of the whole thing and I felt better knowing this does get A LOT better. With that, I hope this was better than my last chapter. So thanks for all the alerts and the favs and reviews, kicks in the motivation. I'm probably gonna make a "Collectable Zanpakuto trainer card" (a WHAT?) …A list of useless information about Tennyo's weaknesses and strengths and uses. Mostly for my entertainment… heehees.<p>

Also, let's pretend the nickname China also makes sense. :)

R&R please, just a smiley face will do!


	4. Chapter 3

"Reporting for work, Kuchiki-Taicho!" Chinatsu laughs from the threshold of Byakuya's office.

Byakuya doesn't glance up from the form that would officially mean she was a shinigami officer. "Miyagi Chinatsu, working as a Shinigami is not a _job _and should be taken seriously," Byakuya responds coolly, knowing full well this was a lifestyle regardless that it paid.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy I could hug and kiss everyone in the Soul Society and I owe it all to you!" she hugs herself, leaning against the threshold instead of walking fully into the office.

Byakuya ignores this, "How are your injuries?"

She shrugs, "My back is fine, hardly noticeable to begin with. Abarai-fukutaicho managed to break a couple of my ribs with his last attack, though. So it'll be sore for a few hours." Chinatsu sighs, finally moving inside and sitting at the chair in front of his desk.

He finally looks up, getting caught in blue eyes again, "Then you should rest."

She grins, impish delight shining in her eyes, "How can I when I'm this happy?"

"Because it's what you need to do. You won't officially become a seated officer until tomorrow night at the banquet. Rest while you can, life as a Shinigami is hectic."

The room was silent and Chinatsu moved her gaze curiously to the window, "Why'd you do it?"

Byakuya stopped what he was doing and looked up, "Do what?"

"Use your feedback to my family as a way to get me into your squad?" Chinatsu smirked, waiting for his response.

Byakuya turned back to his work, "How do you know if I used my letter regarding our meeting as a way to introduce you to the Gotei 13?"

Chinatsu's smirk grew, "Because, Kuchiki-Taicho, I was the one who was home to receive said letter and I read it first."

His writing paused just long enough for him to speak, "It was not addressed to you, you should not have read it."

"I wanted to know if I should pack my things or not."

"You truly believe I would have spoken badly?"

"I expected just the average response, to be honest. I didn't thing you cared about my rant. They're always saying you're so cold, especially the Princesses before me. You refrain from showing emotion, which is something we are all taught to do. I just think too many aren't willing to see past that. Which is kind of imprudent, if someone were to ask me."

"Miyagi Chinatsu.." Byakuya sighed.

His tone caught her, she'd gone too far. "Yes, Taicho?"

"I think you should direct your boldness into resting."

Her mood instantly dropped to the point that he noticed, "Hai, I shall take my leave now."

Byakuya watched her from his peripheral vision as she stood, bowed and left with a grace that was equal to floating on the floor. It was true she was more daring than one could handle, but it was also true that she was more powerful than he originally expected. He had really expected she would be pushing the limits of making such a high seat, but the truth was she deserved a higher position. But tenth was a good starting point until she got used to life as a Shinigami. Byakuya knew that would take a great amount of time.

It wasn't until he arrived at the banquet did he see Miyagi Chinatsu again, and was surprised to find her in a group of high seated officers.

Rikichi stared at her, "How did you disarm Abarai-fukutaicho?"

"It's a cheap trick, it's not something anyone should know," Chinatsu insisted, taken aback by what must have been the sudden attention.

Another member turned, "How long until you think you'll be sent to the World of the Living on patrol?" It was customary that most seated officers in Chinatsu's range were sent on solo patrols often.

"Hopefully soon! I've only been a few times and the last time was years ago! Humans change so quickly, I'd love to know what I've missed. Haven't you frequented the human world, Abarai-fukutaicho?"

At this Renji leans forward, interest in the conversation returning, "In certain situations, yes. I don't go as much as I did ten years ago."

Chinatsu's eyes lit up, "What's it like now, Abarai-fukutaicho?"

"A lot has changed. Majority of the new content at the Academy is thanks to me and Kuchiki-Taicho's sister," Renji stated proudly.

Byakuya broke the conversation by clearing his throat and the group immediately turned their attention towards him. "I trust you're all making Miyagi Chinatsu feel comfortable within our division."

Everyone immediately straightened, "Yes, Taicho!"

As Kuchiki-Taicho left as quickly as he had come, Chinatsu watched the higher ranking noble curiously. She'd intended by telling him he wasn't as cold as anyone said to be a compliment, but it seemed he was working on proving her wrong. Then, maybe it was how he wanted it. It was reasonable, to want to ice anyone out for the sake of never being too close. After introductions and short conversation with other members of the division, Chinatsu made her way outside for a breath of fresh air.

Kuchiki Byakuya watches Miyagi Chinatsu leave the building. He rose anyway to give his typical speech that followed the monthly reassessment of his officers. The stoic noble waited for everyone to catch his attention, but before a word could come from his mouth something caused the northern wall to quake.

"What the hell?" Renji mumbles from behind him.

Immediately without saying, everyone fled out of larger west side door just to see if they could possibly find an answer to Renji's question. By the time they came out, a reiatsu thickened the air around them.

"Just who do you think you are, vile _witch_!" Miyagi Chinatsu shouted, a deadly hiss to her voice. Everyone turned and only assumed she was the one who had caused the northern wall of the building to shake. Renji and Byakuya both jumped to the top of the building and found standing on the opposing building an assassin. "Who sent you?" Chinatsu demanded from below.

The assassin did not answer, but instead kept a close eye on Byakuya. Most likely checking to see if he'd interfere. The assassin dive bombed towards Chinatsu, sending the both of them back into the buildings wall and tumble inside. Chinatsu was at a loss for what to do, they tumbled over each other, trying hard to pin the other down, but they were equally matched. "Who sent you?" she hissed again, trying to knee the assassin's gut in the middle of a tumble but sadly missed, giving her opponent the upper hand to pin her down and pull a deadly blade from her side.

Chinatsu frantically grabbed the wrist holding the blade, and used all the strength she possessed to thrust her foot into the hired gun's side and push her off. Chinatsu got to her feet just as the crowd began to watch from the hole in the wall. "Answer me, damn it!" Chinatsu breathed, trying to regain her composure while the blade of her Zanpakuto stared the assassin between the eyes.

The crazed murderer grabbed the blade of the katana, and used skillfully trained feet to flip Chinatsu onto her back. The assassin reached for the poisonous blade that was left some feet away. Quickly, the feminine assassin stepped onto Chinatsu's chest but only moments later a wave of thousands of tiny blades swept over the attempted murderer. Moments after the attack ceased, the assassin was gone, vanished in thin air.

"I could have handled that myself, Kuchiki-Taicho," Chinatsu said rather angrily as she forced herself up without the help of anyone else.

"It is part of being a Taicho that requires me to protect my warriors," Byakuya states coldly.

"Are you hurt Miyagi-san?" Rikichi asks.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get home.."

"I do not permit it," Byakuya states, closing his eyes so he will not witness the glare he is on the receiving end of. "You have just been attacked by an assassin, going home alone will only result in another attack."

"Then where do I go? If I stay in the barracks, if another assassin attacks, that will only result in pointless damage."

"Renji."

"Yes, Taicho?"

"You and Rikichi escort Miyagi Chinatsu home. I will take care of everything else. This banquet is over."

Renji and Rikichi nodded while Chinatsu rolled her eyes and turned to leave without bothering to wait for either of them. For some time, the pair simply followed her and listened to the careful echo of her feet meeting the ground. "Shit," Chinatsu mumbled, rubbing her neck.

"What's with you?" Renji asked as he went to walk beside her.

"Walls hurt," Chinatsu wheezed, forcing a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Rikichi asks again.

She looks to the sky, "Fine. Just bruised I think."

"Just who in the hell are you trying to impress?" Renji frowned.

China looked to him, shocked, "No one. What's the point in whining about a bruise?"

Renji's face softened, "Because it could be more than that, idiot."

"I'm fine, Abarai-fukutaicho. I swear on it."

Kuchiki Byakuya sat back at his manor after sending a report via Hell Butterfly to Soi Fon-Taicho regarding Miyagi Chinatsu's recent encounter with assassins. He considered handling the matter himself, but something inside told him this was because the recent link of acquaintanceship between himself and her. He stared at his candlelit desk for a moment and wondered if this was what he should have done. As much as he hated to admit it, Kuchiki Byakuya felt he was becoming to concerned.


	5. Chapter 4

The following morning, Kuchiki Byakuya left his manor nearly a half hour early in hopes of arriving at the Miyagi manor in time before Chinatsu would decide to leave on her own. He could have sent for Renji and Rikichi again, but by the time either of them had time to wake up and receive the message it would have been useless. If you want something done, you must do it yourself.

He calmly made his way to the humble estate and was immediately greeted by a maid, "Kuchiki-sama! How may I help you?" the woman asked as she bowed as low as possible.

He hid his hands in his sleeves, "I am here for Miyagi Chinatsu."

"Of course Kuchiki-sama! Come with me," she nodded her head and began leading him through the hallways and finally stopped before a door.

"China-sama, Kuchiki-sama is here," the maid spoke softly at the doorway."Uh, just a second!" Chinatsu mumbled and the maid politely left Byakuya to wait. The next few minutes were stood in awkward silence as Byakuya heard loud crashes and muttered curses. Finally the door quickly slid open and just as quickly slid shut with Chinatsu standing on the other side.

China gasps, "Kuchiki-Taicho! What are you doing here?"  
>He sends an icy glare, "It is rather rude to ask such things upon seeing me, Miyagi Chinatsu."<p>

"Don't tell me you wouldn't ask questions when your superior showed up at seven thirty in the morning!" Chinatsu defended.

His eyes close, "I would not, because I'm awake by six."

"Sorry, Taicho, I'm definitely not a morning person. However, I do care to know why have you come?"

"Has last nights incident already escaped your mind?"

Chinatsu absentmindedly rubbed the back of her neck, "No.. But I could have walked to work myself! It's broad daylight, you really think an assassin is going to attack me with so many Shinigami around?"

His eyebrow raised, "They willingly attacked you when there was a building completely full of an entire division not ten feet away. Why would I not assume they would attack at any other time of day?"

Chinatsu glared freely, eyebrows knitted, "For a Taicho who didn't underestimate my strength and allowed me to battle their fukutaicho for my combat assessment is _beyond _underestimating my capabilities now."

"I am your Taicho, Miyagi Chinatsu, and it is my duty to care for your safety." Byakuya replied calmly.

"I am your tenth seat officer! Not a child to be taken care of!"

His reply was quick, "I am not implying-"

China was faster, "Yes you are!" Chinatsu was becoming so angry her eyes began to water, "Yes you are, Taicho. You're underestimating after you overvalued me. I am going to report to my post, without yours or anyone else's help!"

In a simple step, Miyagi Chinatsu was gone. "Emotional, isn't she, Kuchiki-sama?"

Byakuya turned around to find a long haired blonde woman standing in the doorway of another room."Who are you?"

"Miyagi Akiko. China's younger sister by just one year. I could walk you out, if you like or you could stay for breakfast?"

"No thank you, I must report to my division headquarters for the morning."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama." Upon reaching the foyer, Akiko turned to Byakuya, "Kuchiki-sama?" she whispered, "My sister, she is… a handful."

Byakuya was taken aback but said nothing and left for the sixth division headquarters. He immediately went to the desk that was to be Chinatsu's, but did not find her there.

"She's training outside, awaiting her orders Kuchiki-Taicho," a young unseated officer told him when he looked up to trace her reiatsu.

He saw the snake like vines in the air first, but it took a moment for him to realize they weren't moving. Instead, they held Chinatsu up to the sky to gaze across the Seretei. Byakuya noticed as his eyes focused, she dug her knuckles as far down her back as she could. He shook his head and called to her, "Can you come down?"Chinatsu jumped slightly and her eyes only closed as she turned head to look away from him nearly as soon as she saw him. But one of the tentacle like vines swept down in front of him, "Come up instead. It feels better up here."

Hesitantly, he stepped onto the end and it rose to reconnect with the others to form something reminiscent of a small floor. "It's very abusive to use your zanpakuto like this."

China looked up at him, "Why would you say something like that? Tennyo loves stretching her abilities. I mean, come on, I have ten huge vines at my disposal, I can do anything from pour tea to shake someone's hand. It's like an extension of limbs."

Byakuya tilts his head, finding a tip of a vine pressing against his shoulder. The vine waves at him once it gets his attention. Mentally, he shakes his head. "Your control is astonishing, I must say. But from now on, I highly caution anything that's counter productive."

China looks away, "You call being able to wave with a vine counter productive? Clearly you didn't live with me for a hundred years. I would have been training with Tennyo, if I knew I wouldn't attract unwanted attention by training for bankai."

His gray eyes slit, "What?"

China waves her hand nonchalantly, "My best friend is literally my zanpakuto, you really don't think I'd been aiming for my secondary release? Actually, I'm ashamed to say I don't have it. Tennyo insists she practically gave away the shikai techniques, so she's being more lenient about it now."

China visibly tenses, a soft but sharp gasp escaping her mouth. The noble man sighs, "Your back is injured."

The look Chinatsu gave him next was of pure shock. "My back isn't injured!"

"Don't play me for a fool. You're tense as it is right now."

"My- My back is sore! There's nothing wrong with that! I broke through a wall with my back after all!"

"I will send for a fourth division member, regardless."

"What for? Isn't it also the duty of a Taicho to believe their subordinates?" Chinatsu replied slyly, slowing turning back into the woman he'd come to know.

But she hadn't won, "It is not the duty of a Taicho that I plan to do so, it is of noble concern that I have done so."

China's eyes roll, "It isn't going to kill me to be a little sore."

"That is true. But if it is worse, which I'm sure it is, Miyagi Chinatsu. It will interfere with your training this afternoon."

"Training?"

"Yes, we're traveling to Hueco Mundo to train against Hollows."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Chinatsu eyed the Taicho curiously.

Byakuya dared to let himself smirk, "Are you afraid?"

"Of course not! I say let's go now!""Abarai-fukutaicho has paperwork to tend to, and so do I." Byakuya turned away just as the navy glow of sunrise disappeared and Sokyoku Hill reclaimed it's center stage of the ground beneath the sky.

"Care for some help?" Chinatsu offered kindly as the vines vibrated beneath and lowered both to the ground and allowed her to sheath her katana.

"No, wait here for someone to arrive from the fourth division. Report to Abarai-fukutaicho only if you're not too seriously injured."

"I'll report either way, you know."

Chinatsu smiled as he turned.

He replied softly, "I know."

Chinatsu laughed and opted to lay across a bench to rest and wait. Her eyebrows creased in thoughts so deep, she might as well be drowning by her own beloved Tennyo. When her jaw began to numb painfully, Chinatsu realized she was gritting her teeth in pain.

_"Maybe Byakuya is right,_" she thought sadly.

"Miyagi-san?" a gentle voice spoke and Chinatsu rolled her eyes and tilted her head so that she met the eyes of Hanataro.  
>"I trust you're the one from the fourth division?" Chinatsu blinked, slowly forcing herself to sit up."Hai, that's me, I'm Yamada Hanataro. Kuchiki-Taicho sent me to see about your back injury."<p>

Half an hour later, Chinatsu felt as if nothing had even happened the night before. "What was wrong?" she asked.

"You pinched a nerve, Miyagi-san. We deal with them all the time," Hanataro explained.

"What seat are you?" Chinatsu asked as she rolled her shoulders back.

"Oh, aa.. fourth seat."

"I can tell, you've done great. Thanks a lot Yamada-kun." Chinatsu smiled kindly at the other Shinigami.

"No problem at all, Miyagi-san," he laughed nervously, "is that all you need?"  
>Chinatsu nodded and Hanataro left to go spend a busy day at the fourth division. Happy with the relief, instead of immediately reporting to Renji, Chinatsu sat and stared up at the blue sky and considered what could possibly be going through Byakuya's big noble head.<p>

A sigh escaped her lips and she watched a deformed dragon shaped cloud float across the sky. With a sigh, she realized all clouds were oddly shaped dragons to her. Then, somehow, she thought of home.

The young woman had been heavily questioned by her parents upon arriving home. Somehow being a tenth seat under Byakuya's order meant there was a relationship. Chinatsu found herself wanting to say there was hardly a relationship even present, much less the romantic one everyone in her family was dying to hear about.

"Yeah right," Chinatsu muttered aloud and fake gagged, "Like that's gonna happen." Then she laughed and stood up to report to her fukutaicho.

* * *

><p>-warning: ..ramble ramble. ramble~-<p>

Dialogue = Die. I hate writing so much of it.. Oh well!

I find myself insanely disliking several aspects, just because they seem so unlikely. But, if I don't write this China-Chan will nag and nag.. And nag some more.. God, why do I create characters? Anyway, I have a million reasons why this was late. So I'll pick two out of the many and say Algebra 2 homework is a total bust and so is getting wisdom teeth removed. (I miss nachos!) Anyway, remember China's sister, she's important.

Alsoo~ I decided this is taking place during the 17 month OMGSOLONG, WHATCOULDHAVEHAPPENED? Space that was empty after Aizen's capture? Capture is right, right? I read so much fan fiction, I get confused about what really happened and if he just like, died. Like, boom. But, I really just wanted to write about when Byakuya gets his new look. I don't know why, we'll pretend it matters. And I can continue to pretend that if we ever hear about what happened during this space, China or Tennyo will be right there beside Byakuya - for some awesomely awesome reason.

Point of statement: Ichigo can't be a taicho anymore like he was.. (SAY WHAT!) But, he'll come in, much, much later.

There was a spacing fail, which I had to fix twice, because I didn't save and apply the changes.. So I might've missed something because now I'm freaking saying ohmygod I should be doing homework instead of fixing this at 2 AM! And, I definitely made an epic fail of a doodle of Chinatsu. It's my profile picture. She's the second person-like thing I've ever drawn to that extent, so it's not perfect, but check it out, she's really close to how I picture her, (not spot on though) and she's not colored.


End file.
